Alice, souviens-toi Pour moi, souviens-toi
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Sirius repense à Alice, qui lui manque, et à leur histoire. Il la revoit une dernière fois à Sainte-Mangouste, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la jeune femme a bien changé. P.d.v Sirius. Pas d'AU dans cet O.S: peut correspondre avec l'histoire originale de J.K.R. Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling (et non, ce n'est pas moi), sauf le scénario (à moi)


Vivre avec Alice, c'était excitant. Elle vivait pleinement, toujours. Elle riait fort, dansait sans retenue, croyait en elle. Notre petit appartement dans la banlieue de Londres, regorgeait de vie, quand elle était là.

Alice, elle portait l'espoir dans sa besace en toile rose passé. L'espoir d'un monde aimant, sans guerre. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on ne réussisse pas tous à s'aimer, elle qui donnait tellement d'amour.

Alice, c'était une jolie femme, avec des fossettes d'enfant constellés de tâches de son, de taille menue. Elle avait de grands yeux sombres pétillants, et un sourire ravageur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et sentaient le miel, et sa peau l'amande.

Qu'elle était belle, Alice, quand elle riait. J'adorais la faire rire. C'était tellement facile, et tellement libérateur. Elle parvenait à me faire tout oublier : la mort de Regulus, la guerre, ma famille, ma solitude. Je l'aimais tellement.

Oh, Alice... Te reste-t-il des souvenirs de nous ? On vivait dans ce petit appartement, dans Passington avenue. C'est toi qui avais fait toute la décoration. James n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi parce que tu avais choisi du rose pour les murs de la salle-de-bains. J'avais cédé, je n'ai jamais su te résister. Il venait nous voir, souvent, avec Lily. Remus était parti quelques temps à l'étranger pour essayer de soigner sa lycanthropie. On disait que les Roumains avaient découvert de nouvelles propriétés aux larmes de dragon, à cette époque, et qu'il y avait un lien avec les loups-garous. Peter avait tenu à accompagner Remus, en brave ami qu'il était. Moi aussi, mais il m'avait dit de rester avec toi, et de veiller sur James et Lily aussi. On avait passé un triste été. Les agressions de moldus se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, Lily s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses parents et sa sœur, et beaucoup d'Aurors tombaient. Heureusement, tu étais là.

Mon Alice. Souviens-toi, de ce que tu as vécu, de nos souvenirs, et, si tu le peux, de moi.

Tu te rappelles de Jing ? Tu sais, cet horrible chat que tu as adopté ! Un plein de poils et plus snob que ma mère. Avec toi, il était adorable. Avec moi, c'était une autre histoire. Dès que j'entrais dans l'appartement, il feulait, se jetait sur moi, ce dingue ! L'appartement. Notre appartement. On en était si fier ! Un tout petit meublé, en plein Londres moldu. Pense au jour où Lily nous a appris à faire des crêpes ! C'était tellement drôle ! Enfin, on a failli faire brûler l'immeuble, avec le gaz. C'était ce que les gens nostalgiques appellent « le bon vieux temps ». A cette époque, si j'avais dit quelque chose du genre, tu te serais moquée allégrement. Mais je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Qu'il n'y a plus de quoi rire.

Non, rire, c'était désormais réservé aux souvenirs.

Quand tu as voulu qu'on apprenne à faire du vélo, par exemple. J'en avais déjà fait un peu avec James, mais c'était ta première fois, et tu n'arrêtais pas de tomber. Et tu riais, tu riais. Tu aurais pu pleurer de frustration, mais non, tu riais de tes échecs. J'entends encore ton rire en songe, parfois.

Tu aimais la pluie, la terre humide, les arbres centenaires et les choses simples te rendaient heureuse. Tu aimais rire, aussi.

Comme nous étions heureux, tous les deux. Le petit ruisseau que nous traversions main dans la main, pieds nus ces matinées allongés dans l'herbe à regarder les avions dans le ciel et entendre chanter les oiseaux ces samedis à arpenter le marché et à découvrir le monde moldu... N'était-ce pas ça, un rêve éveillé ?

Bien sûr, c'était aussi la guerre. Nous étions Aurors, et nous avions des journées difficiles, constatant le décès de nombreux moldus ou Nés-moldus, ou encore des nôtres, combattant des monstres sans visage. Mais à notre manière, on parvenait à être heureux. Le soir, on se retrouvait, et on s'imaginait une vie meilleure. Tu excellais à ce jeu-là, toi, avec ton éternel optimisme.

Je me rappelle encore la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ta peau sous mes doigts. Ton odeur me hante, et quand je me réveille, je sens encore ta respiration contre mon cou, ton corps contre le mien, tes cheveux qui chatouillent ma nuque.

Puis une nuit où nous étions en mission, tu as été blessée. Tu es tombée d'un toit. Je t'ai ramenée à l'appartement, et je t'ai soignée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur, ce jour-là !

Tu avais de la fièvre, tu déraillais complètement. Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit. J'avais peur que tu meurs si j'essayais de te transporter à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai contacté ma cousine Andromeda, qui avait fait des études de Médicomagie. Elle est restée deux jours avec nous, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

On a pris quelques jours de congés, tous les deux. Tu t'es bien remise, bien mieux que ce que je pensais. Tout allait bien. Puis un jour, tu as reçu une lettre de ta famille. Tu as beaucoup pleuré, et tu t'es réfugiée dans notre chambre. J'ai passé ma journée à te consoler. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu ne me demandais jamais rien sur ma famille, et je t'étais reconnaissant pour ça, je n'allais donc pas me mêler des affaires de la tienne. Qu'est-ce que tu as pleuré, ce jour-là ! A m'en fendre le cœur. Tu m'as appris pour ta mère. Pauvre Alice.

Mais tu t'es reprise. Tu gardais espoir, parce que tu étais notre espoir. Cette fille qui continue de sourire alors qu'on lui lance des Avadas dans le dos, avance la tête haute sous les Doloris. Tu avais une force de caractère que beaucoup t'enviaient.

Puis j'ai participé à des missions de plus en plus dangereuses. Quoi que tu en dises, ta chute du toit, ce maudit jour, t'avais affaiblie, et je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai essayé de te convaincre d'arrêter de travailler. Tu as refusé, évidemment. Alors j'ai pris la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Plus difficile que de savoir si je devais choisir Serpentard et Gryffondor, plus difficile que de décider de partir de chez moi. J'ai choisi de rompre avec toi, pour que tu ne me suives pas contre mon gré sur les missions les plus délicates. Tu étais furieuse. Et triste, je crois. Moi aussi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir brisé notre idylle et j'en souffrais, mais je te voulais en vie.

On a vendu l'appartement et partagé les bénéfices. J'ai gardé le chat, même s'il me détestait. Il me faisait penser à toi.

Puis tu as eu vingt ans, peu de temps après. Age fatidique pour une femme Sang-Pure dépendant de sa famille. Tes parents (ou plutôt, ton père et ta belle-mère) ont voulu te marier (ils ne valaient pas mieux que les miens), ils t'ont même forcé, à ce que l'on dit. Mais l'on dit beaucoup de choses. Londubat était dans le même cas que toi. Je ne lui en veux pas, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix non plus, et c'est un brave type. Les années ont passé. J'ai jugé préférable de couper les ponts et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. J'ai même été très tenté par un bon sort d'Oubliettes, mais j'ai renoncé. A quoi bon ? Puis j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte, par Lily, qui l'était aussi. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre. Pendant un an et demi, j'avais toujours cru que tes enfants seraient les miens. Mais ce temps était révolu, et tu paraissais heureuse et en sécurité avec Londubat. Je ne demandais rien de plus.

Alice, Alice... Pourquoi es-tu étendue sur ce sol, et me regardes-tu avec des yeux si vides ?

Oh, Alice ! Pourquoi Bellatrix a-t-elle volé l'espoir ?

Te serrer dans mes bras, te sentir contre moi... Après tout ce temps, c'est si étrange !

Et je ne peux pas rester. Il faut que je prévienne un voisin anonymement, et que je fuie comme un voleur. Je suis en cavale, tu te souviens ? Ces imbéciles du Ministère croient que j'ai vendu mon meilleur ami et sa femme ! Un comble ! Tu ne les as pas crus, hein ? J'ai lu l'interview que tu as donné « Défense de S. Black. » Tu y crois vraiment, à tout ce que tu as dit ?

Mon Alice. Ma belle Alice.

Je suis revenu, sous ma forme de chien. Harry m'a emmené te voir à l'hôpital, je lui ai dit que tu étais une vieille amie. J'ai posé ma tête sur tes genoux. Tu m'as caressée les oreilles, distraitement. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'as reconnu, si tu sais que c'est moi. Tu sors des papiers multicolores de ta poche. Nos papiers. Ceux de la résistance à Poudlard. On en avait tous un : James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Caroline, Marlène, Gideon et Fabian... Et bien entendu, Alice et moi. A la fin de l'année, elle les avait tous récupérés pour éviter qu'on ne les laisse traîner : hors de Poudlard un signe aussi apparent de résistance était dangereux, surtout pour les nés-moldus comme Jeffrey et Caroline. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Rouge, bleu, jaune, brun, vert clair, orangée, pourpre... Tu les tries longuement, jusqu'à ce que tu en trouves un violet. Tu le poses devant moi. J'enlève ma tête de tes genoux. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Tu tries encore les papiers de bonbons, et tu en prends un doré. Le tien. Donc ce n'était pas un hasard, tu m'as reconnu. Ou ton subconscient m'a reconnu. Je pousse le papier vers toi avec ma truffe. Je veux que tu le gardes, en souvenir. Tes yeux sont toujours vides. Tu souris, mais ton sourire n'a pas l'éclat d'autrefois. Je souffre tellement, quand je te vois comme ça. La douleur s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. Pourtant, je suis exaucé : tu n'es pas morte. Mais toi, si vive, si gaie, réduite à une forme de vie si insignifiante ! Si j'en avais le courage, je t'achèverai par décence, parce que c'est probablement ce que tu aurais voulu, tu n'aurais pas aimé que ton fils te voit comme ça. Mais c'est toi dont il s'agit, et je ne pourrais jamais toucher un seul de tes cheveux, même si ma vie en dépendait. Et puis il y a Frank. Le laisser tout seul serait mal, et je ne me sens pas capable de tuer des presque-inconnus. J'aurais l'impression d'une vengeance, ce qui serait totalement injuste, il ne mérite que l'on ne lui fasse aucun mal, surtout dans son état actuel.

Souviens-toi de ce ruisseau au bord duquel nous pique-niquions, des grilles de Poudlard que nous avons escaladées, de nos corps enlacés dans la nuit... On vivait, alors. On vivait à deux.

Où sont-ils, ces jours heureux ? Je les sens fuir dans ma mémoire.

Mais ton rire persiste, ensorcelant, envoutant. Je m'agite dans les draps parce que je ne sens plus ta présence, je cherche à deviner ton parfum sur les oreillers, à t'entendre grogner dans ton sommeil, à sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Alice... Oh, Alice... Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Si tu savais.

Mais tu ne sais pas, et tu ne le sauras jamais.

Je suis désolé, Alice. Vraiment. Je sais que tu aurais voulu une mort rapide et honorable, mais même cela je ne peux pas te l'offrir.


End file.
